By Your Side - Forever and Always
by NeoXen7
Summary: Misty goes to Ash's house when he is about to return from Kalos, only to find out that he likes another girl. All her waiting and hopes are shattered. What would she do now? Read to find out...


**Hey there readers! Well this is my first fanfic, so please tell me how it is or if any mistakes are there….**

 **It is a Pokeshipping story (my OTP)….**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash-17 1/2**

 **Misty-18 ½**

 **Delia-36**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pok** **é** **mon.**

 **On with the story….**

The sun was shining bright over the Pallet Town. A cool breeze blowing through the countryside. The birds were chirping and a few people could be seen in the streets.

A very familiar young girl was biking through the streets, her red hair, now grown and put up in a side long ponytail, blowing in the wind. ' _Oh! No matter how many times I come here, the feeling of this place is always the best_ ' In the past years, it had become a regular routine for Misty Waterflower to bike to Pallet to her best friend's house, thanks to the now newly developed roads.

It was not only just the fragrance of the country, that attracted her but it was also because her best friend's, and the love of her life for nearly 8 years, house was here. Not to mention Delia, who she saw a mother in the woman and vice-versa. Gary, now a very close friend of hers, along with whom she had done many researches; Tracy, her older sister's 3 year boyfriend; and also Professor 'Sammy' Oak, an old friend, and a respectable person, were some of the reasons too.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she came to a stop outside the familiar and lovely Ketchum household. She parked her bike outside and stood on the doorstep and rang the bell. ' _Just a moment._ ' A voice sweet voice answered. The door opened to reveal the woman in her forties. "Misty!" She exclaimed as she enveloped her in a warm embrace, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mom." The two females have become very close to each other in the past years and Delia insisted her to call her 'Mom'.

"Come in. Would you like to have something?" Delia asked.

"Not now. I feel like having a bath right now. I have become all sweaty from riding. Maybe after that I could have some tea." Misty replied politely.

"As you wish, dear." Delia said.

Misty takes her bag and runs upstairs to the young boy's room. She opened the door to reveal the same room as it has been since she first visited here. ' _Ah, this brings back memories._ ' She found a picture of a young boy with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes and a yellow rodent perched on his shoulder, with his goofy grin plastered on his face from back when they were traveling in Jhoto. ' _Oh, Ash! If only you knew_ '

As the days passed Misty's love for Ash grew everyday. She had spent countless hours, several nights, crying about him, doubting whether he considered her even a friend, if he even remembered her, hoping that one day she would finally meet him after years and would be able to confess her feelings. Ash was out in Kalos, miles away from her, and she feared that what if she was too late. 'Well better get going.' With that she proceeded to the bathroom.

 _Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Pallet…._

A young boy having raven hair stood on the entrance of the town. 'It's good to be back' He thought. He took off his backpack and opened the zipper to reveal a sleeping yellow figure.

"Chaa-" He moaned.

"Wake up Pickachu! We're here! We're finally home!" Ash said.

"Pika! Pikapi!" _Of course, Ash!_

"I can't wait to see the surprised face of Mom! _"_ With that both of them slid down the hill and ran towards the white house.

 _At Ketchum house…._

 _Ding Dong!_ Delia rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Yes? Who is ther-" She sttoped mid sentence, shocked as she saw the boy, her son, standing at the door with a grin on his face.

"Hi Ma!"

"Ash!" And with that she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"M-mom, c-can't b-breath…"

Delia released him, "Sorry Ash. Oh you have become taller. How've you been?", now having a good look at him.

"I'm great Ma!" He replied.

"Come inside. Let's talk about your journey."

"Yeah!"

' _Still the same Ash, my boy._ ' Delia thought as they went inside.

 _A while later…._

"-and then we battled at the airport before I got into my flight!" Ash completed the story of his adventure. Pickachu was napping in the couch.

"Seems like you had a memorable adventure." Delia said.

"You bet."

"And what about Serena?"

A blush rose across his cheeks as she mentioned her name.

"W-what about h-her?" He stuttered.

Delia noticed this.

"Ash? Are you blushing ? Did something Happen between you and Serena?"

"N-no."

"Ash, tell me."

"Well, I am having a warm feeling whenever I remember her or think about her. I think I like her." Ash admitted.

Delia's concern now grew.

"Why so?"

"W-well before she left, at the airport, she ran towards me and kissed me, on the lips! I was shocked but it was amazing-"

 _CRUNCH_

Ash was cut-off mid sentence when the sound of glass breaking echoed in the room. He turned around to see a girl standing at the doorstep with a shocked expression, a hand covering her mouth and a broken tea cup near her foot. A tear slid down her cheek and before anyone can say anything, she turned around and ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face.

"M-mom? Was t-that M-m-mist-ty?"

"Oh Ash," Delia placed a hand on his shoulder, "you should go and talk to her. And before you go, I want you tell you that no matter what, listen what your heart says, always."

"Huh?"

"Go now." With that he ran upstairs.

' _I hope Ash makes the decision which is best for both of them. Oh Mew._ '

Ash creaked opened the door of his room. He could hear sniffing of Misty. She was lying in his bed, facing the wall.

"Misty?" He asked softly, but got no reply.

"Misty, talk to me." He sat on the bed.

"Listen to me Ash. I am going to tell you something very important." Misty said, "You know, my life was always very harsh. I always thought I was unwanted. The only ones who loved me were my parents and my grandmother. My sisters treated me like a shit. So I ran away when I was eleven. But my life changed, when I met you Ash, when I fished you out of the river I knew something was about you, so I followed you. It was never about the bike. I felt myself strangely attracted to you while we were in the Viridian forest. I knew that I have began liking you. The times when we argued, I could only show my affection towards you by yelling, hiding my feelings.

But when we were in the Lavender, I knew then, that I have fallen in love with you. The thought of you dying broke me into pieces. While we were traveling, I always thought of confessing you, but, I was scared, that you would reject me and that we wouldn't be friends anymore. I may appear strong on the outside, but from inside I always feel insecure.

When we separated, I didn't come out of my room for a week. When I visited you in Hoenn, they were one of the best moments in my life, but then we separated again and the last time I talked to you was when you left for battle frontier.

You promised that we would meet again, so I waited. Days passed, then weeks, then months, and then years. I cried every night, a year after we last met, and then it became frequent. I could not sleep, and the thought of you, made me cry, always. But you never came. You returned from one region and then set off for another. I began doubting that if you even missed me, that you even remembered me. Every day, my love for you grew Ash, and it pained me even more. I began feeling hollow from inside. And now after all these years, I only hear that you like someone else and the fact that she does too. I guess that you don't need me anymore Ash."

Ash was too shocked to hear her confession. Misty turned around and he could see that her eyes were all red and puffy. Even though her face was covered in tears only one thought crossed his mind ' _Beautiful_ '. She stood up, sling her bag on her shoulder and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Ash. I love you. Always remember this." With that she ran from the house, took her bike and started biking as fast as possible, tears steaming down the angelic face.

Ash sat on his bed, dumb folded, and his thoughts shifted to times when they travelled together. Her fishing him out of the river, the times at Viridian forest, Lavender town, maiden festival, her cheering for him in Indigo league, at Shamouti, the Orange league, in Jhoto, their separation, her visiting him in Hoenn and when he came back from there. He wondered how she made him happy and that how she brought out the best of him. And then only one thought crossed his mind.

' _I love her.'_

' _I am in love. . . .with. . . .Misty Waterflower.'_

And then without thinking a second he dashed downstairs.

When Delia saw Ash, she began, "Ash, what happened, I just saw Misty runnin-" only to be cut off by him.

"No time, Mum."

"Pikapi! Pi pika cha Pikackupi?" _Ash, was that Misty?_

"Not now Pickachu." He ran out of the door leaving both of them confused.

Misty stood on the bank of the river outside pallet. The same spot where she fished Ash out. _'This is where it all started. That was the best day of my life *sigh*, I cannot think of anyone else but Ash, then what is meaning of life now?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms slid around her waist from behind.

"Figured you would be here."

She startled.

"Ssssh! It's me, Ash." Ash said.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Misty hissed.

He turned her around and took her hand in his. He felt her shiver from his touch.

"Just listen to me Misty. For once, please." He pleaded.

After thinking a moment she said, "Fine. But quick, if you would be near me anymore, I might break."

"Trust me after hearing this, you will not regret it."

"Just speak already."

Ash took a deep breath and relaxed and began, "After you left the house, I sat on my bed, thinking about the moments we shared, Misty. You know, when you left, I cried a lot, in fact, I ran to my home crying, which never happened with anyone else, even Brock, when he left us in Orange islands. After a lot of thinking, I realized that I always had a feeling around you, which I didn't have with anyone else, not even Serena. That feeling was love. Misty, I-I am in love w-with you. I love you. So much."

By now Misty was in tears. Ash wiped her warm tears with his hand. He continued, "Misty, I was a fool to ever let you go. You know I also felt every time that something was missing, something very important. That was you, Misty. I am sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but after I realized it, it hit me hard. I need you in my life. Please don't go. I love you more than my life."

After a moment, Misty said, "B-but what about S-serena?"

Ash smiled and replied, "As I said earlier, I like her. She is cute, pretty, kind and polite."

"W-what?"

Ash chuckled at her expression and said, "Though I like her, but, I love you, Misty. You are mine, and I yours, only. You are my beautiful angel."

Their faces were now inches apart, and at instinct, Ash brushed his lips with hers. The feeling was heavenly. They both were feeling as if they were the only ones in the world. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his on her waist. After what seemed like eternity, they broke the kiss, their foreheads touching as cerulean met chocolate.

"Wow," Ash said breaking the silence, "this feeling was amazing. A million times better than Serena's."

"It was indescribable."

"I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Ash."

After a while, they lay on the cool grass. Misty's head on Ash's shoulder chest while she lay on top of Ash, and Ash had his arms wrapped around her slender body.

"Ash, promise me, you will never let me go. Promise me."

Ash looked at her a moment and replied smiling, "I promise. But you also promise that you will never leave me."

Misty smiled and replied, "I promise."

They leaned in for another kiss.

"I will always be by your side, Ash no matter what."

"We will be together, Misty. Forever and always."

Ash picked her up bridal style and Misty wrapped her arms around his neck as they went home and lay on bed together that night.

Delia and Pikachu smiled as they saw them together, holding each other while sleeping, and having only one thought in their mind. . . . 'They are meant for each other'

Please tell me how was it….

R&R

Until next time, IronXPrime….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
